User blog:Magma-Man/The Lies Storyline
Well, I'm obviously not going to get done with the Lies articles anytime soon, and I want to make a bit of a sequel to it in Spec Ops Plus, so I'm just going to go out and tell you all the story for each map. The Story A zombie outbreak has struck San Kan City! Richard Keats, and his employees, Shayla Cohen and Michael Navarro, manage to escape Keats' Firearms's primary factory as the zombies invade. Lockdown They get in a car and drive through the zombie infested city, along the way the pick up another survivor, Christopher Nooring. They then crash the car into a building, and as a result, security systems are turned on, creating one-way shields over all exits so that nothing can get out but anything could get in so that the police could arrive and apprehend the intruders. The only thing that arrives though, is the zombies. Usopire Eventually the power goes down and the shields get disabled, allowing Keats and company to escape. However, Christopher Nooring is caught and killed by the zombies. They continue to travel, and eventually end up at a small house out in the mountains, where the owner, Daniel Orien, lets them in and tells them to gear up, because the zombies are coming. During the fight for their lives, Daniel continues to notice how the power-ups, perks, weapons of the wall, etc. don't make any sense and he has no idea what happened to his house. Also, a mysterious new weapon appears, the KWW-1, or Keats Wonder Weapon - Mark I, which Keats never designed. Pmaws They escape Orien's house, and then find themselves in a swamp, and the get attacked by undead hillbillies. Another mysterious new weapon appears, the KWW-2. After a long easter egg puzzle, the four manage to get a vehicle and escape the swamp. Sanron Umm.... this is basically a filler. Basically, they end up in the city of Sanron and must continue to fight off the zombies. Another mysterious weapon appears, the KWW-3. Shattered Reality The four heroes continue to fight in Sanron! As the zombies are about to overwhelm them, they suddenly disappear! Then, the buildings start to fall apart and disintegrate as the world around them shatters. They find themselves in a strange world where nothing makes sense anymore. Christopher Nooring, thought to be dead, reappears, while Shayla Cohen dissapears! What is going on and what is causing this!? What is the Lie!? Players will have to enjoy the most difficult and large Lies map yet and wait till the next map to find out! The Lie Keats awakens. It seems to have all been a dream. Then he noticed he is stuck in some kind of pod. It opens, and he gets out, and discovers four other pods were near by, one for Nooring, one for Orien, and one for Navarro. They are in Keats' Firearms. They here a woman say "Damn it!" They look and see Cohen up on an observation balcony. "Cohen! What is the meaning of this!?" Keats shouts. "The meaning of this is that you wouldn't be able to get in my way, and that you couldn't call for help with that stupid suit of yours. Well, I might as well tell you. There were no zombies, it was a simulation, Kyle made those things for me." Kyle walks in, and tells her that he is sorry. Shayla laughs, "It's too late for that. Oh, and I never loved you." She then proceeds to shoot him with a KWW-3. He is vaporized instantly. "I had that stupid nerd make them. I told him he should make it so that the simulation would be something to keep you occupied, he based it off of some old game, Call of Duty or whatever the fuck it was." "Get to the point!" Nooring shouts. "You didn't listen to me, Keats. I told you the potential of experimenting with worm holes, you didn't listen. I got you out of the way, and I was able to do some experimenting. I discovered a new dimension, a dimension with an amazing force, a force that could generate ultimate power. The Keats Wonder Weapons you have been discovering were designed by me. So I'm not stupid, far from it. In fact I'm probably more intelligent then all of you idiots combined." Michael then spoke up. "Okay, so you've got your weapon? Now what?" Cohen continues "I'm not done. I have also discovered that this force also mutated living creatures, turning them into feral, powerful beasts. The dimension itself is full of them, but now the humans in the Factory have turned into monsters. These monsters are incredibly powerful, and I have discovered how to control them. I left the simulation so that I could have my fun. I believe that's what caused it to glitch up and shut down. Anyway, I now have the monsters spread throughout the world, destroying everything and everyone who doesn't agree my terms." "And what are these terms?" Orien asks. "Simple. Domination. Now, there isn't anything left to come and get you if that suit of yours activates the distress beacon Keats, so I have no reason to keep you, or any of your friends alive." A door opens and there are several machines, and horrific monsters materialize in them. "Good bye, Mr. Keats." Achievement Unlocked: The Truth This map is very unique. It is no longer a simulation, so there are no perk machines, no power-ups, no weapons of the walls, no Pack-a-Punch, etc. The player retrieve weapons from the factory machines and to opening doors is similar to hacking them open in Moon. There are no zombies, but instead five different types of monster, one of which used to be human. As time goes on more and more monsters will spawn and the more dangerous types will have a higher chance of spawning. There are two ways to play, play for survival or play for story. In the opening room, there are two different doors to open, and opening one locks the other. One has "Survival" over it, and the other has "Story" over it. Going through survival will just treat the map like a regular map, with the only objective being to survive. The Story door is not available in matchmaking. If you go through the Story map, gameplay will be much like a campaign mission, with the players chasing after Cohen and attempting to stop her. Once they get to the end the players will be brought back to the level select screen and they will find a new level is available, Cohen. Cohen This is not a zombies map in anyway. Instead, it acts like a co-operative campaign mission. Opening cutscene: They players charge through the last set of doors, and find Shayla Cohen in the center of the room surrounded by machinery. She laughs. "I forgot to tell you. By being able to control the other mutants, I myself should be still be in control even if I'' mutate." She flips a switch and the force from the other dimension comes into contact with her. She starts getting larger, mutating, tentecles come out, her fingers grow long and become razor sharp, and then two more sets of fingers appear over each hand, all of which are long and razor sharp. Her voice deepens and distorts as she says the following sentence: "It is time to die Keats... it is time... to... 'DIE'''!" She lets out a gravely distorted laugh. "Can this get any worse!?" Nooring shouts. Some of the devices the monsters come through fall to the floor, and the mutants starting spawning from them. "Yep." Orien mutters. The objective is simple. Kill Cohen. She has just as much health as Romero does. Once she is dead, the players are awarded an achievement, and credits roll. Category:Blog posts